There are many circumstances wherein individuals can become overheated. Vigorous exercise is a clear example, as well as leisure activities under conditions of high temperatures and/or intense sunlight. Active and effective cooling of individuals under these circumstances can protect their health and significantly increase their comfort and enjoyment.
Evaporative cooling is well known as a highly effective means for cooling individuals. Indeed, it is the mechanism by which the body cools itself through perspiration. The discomfort and potential dehydration of cooling by perspiration can be avoided through the application of a mist of water to an individual, which cools the body in essentially the same manner as perspiration, and can be even more effective than perspiration since the mist impacts the skin at a temperature significantly below body temperature, and hence absorbs more heat than an equivalent quantity of perspiration.
Means for generating and applying a water mist to one or more individuals are well known, and yet not widely used. In part, this is because there is a tendency for mist to accumulate to an extent that causes discomfort due to excessive dampness of the skin, and wetting of the clothing.